Female Naruto - FemNaruXShikamaru
by lilylilylily420
Summary: Sorry for the grammatical errors. AU, OC. Both are in their teens. Please comment. Enjoy:)


**Chapter 1: The Secret Revealed**

"Normal Conversation"

'Thoughts'

 **Flashbacks**

In the Capital of the Land of Fire, a beautiful blonde woman who is one and a half months pregnant is tending the garden while watching her three children playing in the yard with each other.

"Kids! It's lunch time. Go inside and wash your hands!" as she carries a little girl, her youngest child in her arms and smiling at her two kids.

"Okay!" a boy with blonde spiky hair replies with a wide grin while the other with a brown pineapple hair style yawns and drags his younger brother inside the house to wash their hands. She chuckles as she heads inside and placing her daughter in a crib to sleep. As she places the food on the table she feels a strong arms around her waist and lips on her neck "Hmm…(sighs)" he sounds.

She chuckles "So…how was work?" knowing he was off today and had a 'short' meeting to go and continues to cook while having her husband who was hugging her.

"Not much…though, we were talking about our contract as Twelve Shinobi…(he tenses as he kisses and smell her neck which smelled like sweet citrus with a soft earthy tone) Konoha has been attacked. No one was injured due to your special Healing Barrier Seal, however, mom is hospitalized in coma…dad…(sigh) he, he lost it…he's been going on suicide missions for a long time. They need our help, but going mission after mission while drinking and not resting…I thought-" his wife turns around. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever met. He remembers his wish 'be an average shinobi, marry a normal girl who's not too ugly nor too pretty, have two kids one boy and a girl, retire when his son becomes a successful shinobi and he's daughter gets married, play shogi and watch clouds in peace, and die before his wife and his children'. He chuckles inside. It didn't happen the way he wished, instead he married the most beautiful woman with the purest heart. A strong kunoichi, a second in command after him, of the Twelve Guardian Shinobi for the Lord of Fire. She was dressed in a soft pastel baby pink knit sweater with a white wide maxi ankle length skirt with her hair loosely braided in to a side French braid which hung over her narrow slim shoulders. It hid her beautiful figure every girl on earth would die for: a thin, but well-toned muscles which doesn't show her to be buff, she had well gifted chest that was just too perfect, small figure but tall with height of 5'7'', curves in the right places with well gifted hips for baring children; it made every men wanting to marry her because of her beauty and her figure. Her beautiful crystal blue azure eyes that made the ocean envy sparkles with great kindness and courage. Her blonde hair that shined under the sun made her look like an angel. She was a true goddess of beauty. She was wise beyond years, knowledge beyond anyone he had met before, almost par his own intelligence – within the capital she was known as the 'Goddess of Wisdom' or the 'Diamond Queen' due to the sheer strength and quality the precious jewel has. She was the daughter of the Forth Hokage, Sena Uzumaki-Namikaze Nara, the wife of Shikamaru Nara, and the former Jinjuriki of the Nine Tail Fox, till they had to seal it in their own son, the second child, Naruto Nara - who was too young and not prepared to carry their other family's name. He fathered three children and one more coming: Shikaru Nara, Naruto Nara and his youngest Mitsuko Nara. He became one of the most feared and respected shinobi in 5 great nations, Chief-Commander of the Guardian Twelve. He felt for his wife's concerned due to her treatment from the villagers and worried for their son, their children.

"He'll be fine…they all will (he rubs her womb)…You shouldn't stress out…we will protect them, but for now…we must worry about what's growing within you." He reassures his wife who looks at him. He looked like his father, but without scars on his face. Chiseled and sharp showing maturity beyond his age. May not be the prettiest boy, but he was handsome. He's body was trained to the core not buff, but chiseled muscle showing through his shirt which showed his muscled arms and eight pack abs which is rare and hard to get. And well-toned and muscled legs, some scars across his chest from missions and training throughout his body which made him sexy and made woman want him even more. He well gifted height of 6' 0''. Both of them were quite tall for 16 year olds – Sena soon becoming 16 in few months.

"I know…" She goes back to reality and leaning on her husband. He knew she was worried, he was too.

After the day passed by, Shikamaru is seen with Sena around his arms who was sleeping in bed. He thinks back at the day when they had to have children, due to their status and to ensure each other's happiness and safety. They were dating before, more like a young teen dating; nonetheless, they loved and respected each other. Konoha's Civilian Council's and Danzo were getting more power hunger day by day, to ensure their safety. He remembered the day when both of them accepted the offer of becoming the Twelve Guardian at the tender age of 8; which Sena was already had experience as a shinobi due to Kumo's War, they both 'ran away' into 'hiding' which the Daimyo understood and accepted. The Daimyo told them his plan which was the most strategic thing to do. By the time they were 16 they would have 4 kids. They got married and gave birth to Shikaru at the age of 12, Naruto at the age of 13, Mitsuko at the age of 15. It made his blood curl when he thought about Naruto's birth, He was extremely happy, but the day he was born, Danzo attacked and extracted the Nine Tails from Sena. Thankfully, due to their contingency plan Sena lived and Naruto was safe, but had to seal the Nine Tails Fox. Shikamaru took Danzo's implanted eyes and burned them while destroying his arms and his soul which ultimately killed him. But, threat still stood due to Orochimaru's Edo Tensei could bring back the dead. Thankfully, he was a Seal Master due to Sena's help by age 12 and was able to recreate her father's or Nidaime's justsu, The Flying Thunder God Technique. He kept it quite and never used it after he mastered the technique. Only person who knew was the select few which was less than he could count on one hand; one of them was the Lord of Fire and his family – they all had Secrecy Seal preventing any information being leaked or revealed through Yamanaka's Mind jutsus, even they were all aware of the seriousness. They all had the seal invisible placed on their foot which he could come easily and save them from danger. All of the twelve guardians and his family had it too. He knew of the Akatsuki growth at the age of 12 who mysteriously disappeared for three years. When they showed up he took action and planned out strategies which is why he killed many of the members and their 'spies'. Few days ago, Konoha was attacked by Deidara and Sasori who was killed by Lady Chiyo and the Sand trios (Kankuro, Tamari, and Gaara or a.k.a. Fifth Kazekage) and the rookie 12 (Sai and Shin replaced them) plus Team Gai. His mother was poisoned which Sakura was able to extract and neutralized the poison, but she was too weak and ultimately put her in coma. His father was devastated. The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju (Sena's grandmother) was also in coma due to using too much chakra, so the Third Hokage acted as the Hokage with Jiraiya (her grandfather) as his advisor. The Civilian Councils were killed in the battle which relieved shinobis, especially the Hokage. They needed their help and they both knew it. For tonight, they will sleep and worry later.

_Scene Break_

"(Sigh) Dad~ what are we going to the capital for" Ino complains

"That's enough! We need to get all the financial help we can get! The Daimyo has never given us full financial help, we would normally get half of his help; but, he has graciously offered full beneficial needs for OUR home!" Inoichi reprimands his daughter while frowning in disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, why are we here when ob-" Shikaku cuts Ino off "I know that you were meant to be team as the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, but he's not here! Just manage what you have!" He scolds in anger of being reminded of losing his son. His teammates Inoichi and Choza flinch at his tone while Ino and Choji looks down in sadness and guilt; their third teammate Shin was on another mission which required his expertise.

"We're here!" Choza tries to lighten the mood as he points at the room the meeting room.

As they enter they see Chiriku handing them a scroll which Shikaku seals within his palm, until he smells something familiar. Chiriku noticed that he knew and promptly asked "Due to security reasons, please refrain from disrupting peace" warning him to be careful where he treads.

Shikaku doesn't bother to look at him as they all leave to find the scent of a Nara.

"What's wrong Shikaku? Why are-" Shikaku cuts Inoichi off "He's alive…" whispers and starts jumping through the forest.

"(Sigh) look I know that Yo-" Inoichi was truly concerned, every clan heads and friends thought his son was forever lost, he was a psychologist and interrogator, he knew the in and out of the human mind who lost their child or lost ones; it wasn't pretty.

"NOOOOOooooo!-" Shikaku and the others looked at the serene field where his eyes landed on a particular 6'0 brown hair pineapple hair boy. Then they all saw four people. One beautiful blonde hair women who looked like their brother and sister, Minato and Kushina; three children, one mirror image of Shikamaru and Shikaku, Minato, and paternal grandmother and mother. Shikaku felt his knees weaken. They all watched frozen,

In the serene field inside the palace where very few knows, Shikamaru and his family were having a picnic there trying to 'hide' from Konoha nins which the Daimyo and everyone in palace had agreed to stay hidden, Shikamaru looks out at the field as he sits next to his wife who was leaning on him; he wraps his arm around her waist and chuckles as they watch the scene with Naruto and Shikaru getting beaten by their little sister with her ultimate jutsu, the 'puppy-eye jutsu'; making them quiver in defeat. Naruto tackling his brother who "Naruto! You troublesome otouto of mine!" getting back at him.

"Troublesome!? Shikaru, I'll show you whose troublesome aniki!" Naruto yells back.

"That's them, He's alive…Naruto was the name Minato wanted if he had a boy, my godson, but he had a girl, my goddaughter, Sena. That's her…" Shikaku whispers with great sadness and joy that he finally found them. "Shikaru, that's the Nara's tradition. He used it…he knows…he knew…." Shikaku felt his heart drop. The others couldn't say anything but watch the happy family with envy and betrayal. Ino and Choji felt betrayed for being left behind for his 'selfish' reasons.

Shikamaru gets up with Sena as she goes to placate the boys while Shikamaru catches a little magnolia from running and throws her in the air which she laughs brightly "(Chuckles) Mah, mah, where's my little princess think she's going?" he asks tickling her in his arms

'They look so happy together' were the thoughts of the group.

"But dwaddy…thwere's a sewad pweopo iwin the trwees" she whines while hugging her dad around his neck.

Sena and Shikamaru tenses and looks at the place where their daughter pointed. "Dad…" Shikamaru whispers.

"Shikamaru, maybe-" Shikamaru cut Sena off as he gently let his daughter on ground.

"Aww…but I wanted you to catch me again!" Mitsuko whines

He kneels down and fatherly looks at her, ruffling her hair "(Chuckles) maybe after supper" he looks up at the group who shakily walks up to the family.

"Who's the old man, old man?" Naruto asks his father which got him a slap in the head from his brother.

_To Be continued_


End file.
